Visual cryptography is a cryptographic technique which allows visual information (pictures, text, etc.) to be encrypted in such a way that the decryption can be performed by the human visual system, without the aid of computers. Using the idea, an image is broken up into n shares so that only someone with all n shares could decrypt the image, while any n-1 shares revealed no information about the original image. Each share was printed on a separate transparency, and decryption was performed by overlaying the shares. When all n shares were overlaid, the original image would appear. Although the concept of the visual cryptography is generally accept, but it is rarely used in any actual application due to its inconvenience in usage. Operationally, a conventional visual cryptographic scheme is either performed in a way that the n shares of a secret image are printed on separate transparencies for allowing the original secret image to be revealed by overlaying the n projectors on top of one another, or in a way that an overlaying algorithm is applied on the electronic files of the n shares directly for enabling the n shares to overlay and thus reveal the original image. However, the aforesaid two ways in view of how a visual cryptographic scheme is performed are rarely used, since the former is considered to be inconvenient in usage, and the latter is short in that there is no way to confirm whether the revealed image that is directly resulting from the overlaying algorithm is genuinely equal to the overlaying of the n shares of the secret image, or is tampered by computer programming since the participants that own the n shares of the secret image in respective are incapable of participating the overlaying and verification process for revealing the original image after being asked to feed its share of electronic file to a computer operating the overlaying algorithm. Therefore, it is in need of new improved visual cryptographic scheme designed for overcoming the aforesaid shortcomings and thus widening and promoting the application of visual cryptography.